User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save Me The Last Dance Chapter 4
Sorry for the wait on this one. I ended up scraping this chapter a few times because I was unpleased with how it turned out. Cuddles is a nice person. He is my friend. He would never hurt me on purpose. Right? It must be right. He's just trying to make sure I don't die on the way home. He's just… terribly misguided. I really hope I'm right. While self-splinting my injured arm, I tried to focus out the window instead of on my situation. Though, the weather seemed to only mock me. It was a typical summer day in Happy Tree Town, the sun shone bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. How could a town so full of death and despair always look so picture-esc? After what seemed too long for the short drive it must have been, my house came into view and the car came to a stop. I immediately pushed the car door open with my good hand and headed straight inside without trying to say a single word. As I did, I could feel new tears still falling. My thoughts were spinning a mile a minute on both Cuddles and Disco Bear. I couldn't even sort anything out well enough to give you guys an example of one of the thoughts. Besides, I don't think you'd want them. ---- They still kept spinning relentlessly though, if anything, that talk with Disco Bear only made things worse. They would not silence as I splinted my wrist, took a shower, and even ate lunch. However, they came to a screeching stop when I looked out the window and saw that Cuddles was still out there, now outside of the car and leaning against it. I did not have the patience for this, part of me might have even wanted to call the police if I hadn't seen both of the town's only police officers die today. I could have called for Splendid but I kept that in my back pocket as a last resort. Instead I headed outside but didn't dare go any farther then the welcome mat. I remembered that argument he had with Disco Bear back at the café, though he still didn't last time, I guess it couldn't hurt to try again. This time in English hoping it might make a difference even though every native is fluent in both English and Gibberish. "Cuddles, go away." Just as back in the café, Cuddles looked confused again but this time it lasted longer instead of being replaced by a laugh. "I thought we were going to play after you were ready." I caught myself defaulting back to Gibberish though that didn't really matter all that much. "I don't want—" "Wait, what happened to your arm?" Cuddles asked, suddenly. He has no idea. He truly has no idea. He's just like a little kid. I know I'm certainly guilty of that myself but this was in a completely different way than just dolls and tea parties. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just broke my wrist. Nothing serious." "But you're injured." He started making his way up, the exact opposite of what I told him to do. "Here let me help." He always wanted to see me as the damsel in distress and I guess I don't help that image much. Almost all the guy's see me that way. Disco Bear was the only guy in town who never saw me that way. He never saw any of my flaws. I know that's the way things are supposed to go with the men looking over the ladies but in this town, I can't afford to have to rely on Cuddles or anyone else to hold me up. "I don't need your help, Cuddles," I said carefully, trying not to hurt his feelings but still get him away. In a rush attempt, I blurted the first safe thing that came to mind, "It's Happy Tree Town; I'm not dead so of course I'm injured." A statement that, tragically, we both knew was hardly an over-exaggeration. That did give Cuddles a moment of hesitation but it wasn't enough to do any good. "Well, yeah, that's true but I still want to help." He reached out towards my injured arm to do who knows what with it and I just panicked. I hadn't thought much about what I was doing or what was going to happen as a result, I just slammed the door closed. It's actually pretty amazing, though obviously in a terrible and horrifying way, the consequences simple actions like that can cause as his hand dropped to the floor by my feet. I could hear screams from the other side of the door but I did have time to process either as part of the doorframe shook itself free and swung it's way towards me in a downward arc. ---- I once heard a rumor that conscious brain activity can continue up to three seconds after decapitation... odd little rumor... almost anyone in this town can tell you from personal experience that it is not true. Decapitation is a very instantaneous and generally merciful death. As for being dead itself... nothing to write home about. Actually, to the friend who's dead, the time period doesn't even exist. What seemed to be not even a second later, I sat up good as new with the door frame fixed and Cuddles severed hand gone (good thing, too or random body parts would be everywhere). Though it felt instantaneous, the clock on the wall and lack of light outside announced that it was midnight, the same time everyone always comes back. At least the town is reliable on that front. I got to my feet with a sigh and noticed faint noises on the other side of the door. I guess Cuddles must have bled to death on my porch or died any number of other ways. I tried to ignore him though and went over to my bedroom hoping to get a little bit of sleep before I have to be to the diner at five. Setting my alarm clock for four in the morning, I laid down and tried to go to sleep. This quickly proved futile as my mind refused to be silent. At that point, I was sure the talk with Disco Bear yesterday had only made things worse. I guess I'm an idiot for thinking this could go anywhere. So, instead of sleeping, I just tossed and turned in bed until I heard and felt a snap. I let out a forever instinctual scream as white hot pain shot down my left arm... I just broke my shoulder... Fuck this town! And I already know that Lumpy will of course make me work with it. You always have to work your shift unless you're dead and sometimes, even then. That one day at the hospital still haunts me. Fuck Lumpy, too! Then my alarm clock went off proving that I wasted all the time to sleep I had and there was no one left to fuck but myself. I pushed myself up to my feet with my good arm while I still had one before carefully putting on my apron and eating breakfast, the plate required two hands to carry but it was worth the pain. I've obviously experienced much worse. ---- I picked up the roller-skates that Lumpy makes me wear when working the diner and simply carry them until I get there. I've mostly gotten the hang of them but the town doesn't need more ways to maim me. I was about to go out the front door but remembered the events of yesterday and went for the back door being unsure if Cuddles decided to sleep on my porch. It's not uncommon in this town to just go to sleep wherever you came back. I mostly only move to my bed if I died inside my house. This path lead me in a roundabout way that did get me to work in time but left me gasping for breath once I did. I should have just taken my chances with Cuddles... or, maybe getting a license isn't the worst idea ever... Still trying to catch my breath, I sat down on one of the stools in the diner and put on my roller-skates. "At least the diner usually isn't too bad of a job," I reminded myself as I got to my feet, almost falling but eventually gaining back my footing and setting up the diner so it was ready to open, I tried to used my left arm as little as possible but it wasn't possible to avoid altogether. ---- Almost right after the diner opened, the first customer arrived. I jumped in surprise when I saw who it was. Mostly because he wasn't joined by his usual theme and disco ball. In fact, he seemed to be all business as he climbed up on the stool. I quickly scanned the area to see if anyone else was around but we were alone again, there was no saying how long that would last. "So, it's obvious that we need to talk about yesterday." I nodded hoping to clear some of my relentless thoughts. "I just don't know what to think." I admitted, a bit shamefully. "You flirt with me all the time but you do the same with Petunia and even Flaky sometimes. It makes it hard to tell what's a love of me and what's a love of flirting." That seemed to have explained a lot for him, I hadn't even put much thought into what must have been going through his head, I wondered if he got any sleep either. "Oh, I see. Well..." Of course he had to be interrupted with a gruff. "Hey! Get away from her, you creep!" I wasn't sure whether to be relieved that it wasn't Cuddles or horrified at who it was. The sudden guest came over with pepper spray in hand. "Why can't you just learn that she doesn't like you! Neither of us do!" Petunia raised the can ready to blast his eyes with the contents. My heart was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in my chest, as time seemed to stop all together. What if he tells her the truth to try to protect himself. No, he wouldn't do that to me... would he? Cliff hanger! Please comment and flames are accepted and expected. Category:Blog posts